


Talk Dirty to Me

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Come Sharing, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Draco are hooking up, and Harry is jealous. He attempts seduction, and Sirius and Draco are more than happy to be seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Harry ground his teeth together, his fingers clenching tightly around the knife as he buttered his toast.  
  
Sirius and Draco were sat the other side of the table, heads pressed together as they talked in low tones. One of Sirius’s hands was underneath the table, and Harry could only imagine what it was doing. Maybe he was gripping Draco’s thigh – the same thigh that would have been spread for Sirius during the night. Or maybe Sirius’s fingers had delved underneath Draco’s trousers to rub his cock teasingly...  
  
“Harry!” a voice – Sirius’s – shouted, startling Harry out of his reverie. “You alright?”  
  
Sirius’s eyes glanced down at Harry’s hand, and Harry followed the gaze. Having been lost in thoughts, Harry hadn’t noticed that his knife had left the toast and had gone on to scrape the table top.  
  
“Oh,” he said softly, sparing a look at Draco. The blond looked mildly amused, and Harry wanted to kiss the stupid look right off of his face. “Sorry, I just got caught up day dreaming.”  
  
“Don’t apologise to me,” Sirius grinned. “I think the table deserves the apology.”  
  
“Yes, well...” Harry muttered, trailing off awkwardly. He was so stupid sometimes – he could barely even hold a conversation with Sirius and Draco anymore without clamming up.  
  
Harry had been in love with Sirius ever since his Godfather nearly died at the Ministry of Magic during Harry’s fifth year. Almost losing Sirius had proven to Harry how much he cared for him, but he never dared to act on his feelings, believing that he was too young for Sirius, being nearly half his age.  
  
Then Draco had moved into Grimmauld Place with them after Voldemort’s defeat, and within a couple of months he was fucking Sirius.  
  
Harry had never known jealousy like it. Every time he saw Sirius and Draco together a bitter rage would fill him, and he would become irritable and miserable.  
  
And it wasn’t just Draco he was jealous of. The truth was, Harry wanted Draco too. Harry didn’t love Draco, though he had come to like him while they had been living together, but he did find him very attractive. In fact, Harry had probably found Draco attractive for longer than he liked to admit, and he could easily imagine loving Draco in the future.  
  
But as it happened, Harry was desperately jealous of both of his housemates. He felt like a smitten little boy the way he pined for them, and he was getting fed up of it now.  
  
“Draco and I have some work we need to be getting on with,” Sirius stated, casting a sly look at his lover. Harry bit down on his lip furiously. “We’ll meet you later for lunch, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Draco had been late to lunch, and turned up looking flushed and dishevelled.  
  
Harry had immediately gone to visit Ginny in order to save his dirty, jealous mind wandering.  
  
Despite choosing not to get back together – they had both wanted different things – Harry had remained very good friends with Ginny, especially after Ron and Hermione embarked on a couple’s life together. Harry told Ginny nearly everything, and she gave him some very blunt advice.  
  
“Go for it, Harry,” she had said. “They aren’t afraid to show off their sexual side in front of you, so I doubt they’re conservative in bed. Seduce them first, and talks of love will come easier later.”  
  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure that ‘fuck first, talk later’ was the best of options, but it was the only option he had.  
  
So Harry set about seducing Sirius and Draco. There was one hitch, however, which was that Harry was hopeless.  
  
He had always been awkward when it came to relationships, and he seemed to make a fool of himself more often than not.  
  
One time, for example, Harry had tried slipping a couple of innuendos into a conversation. Draco had promptly shot one back, which led to a lot of blushing and tripping over words for Harry.  
  
Another time, Harry attempted to do some light touching by brushing his fingers against Sirius’s when he passed him something. Sirius responded by gently holding Harry’s wrist, reducing Harry to a shy stutterer.  
  
Despite Harry’s awkwardness, on the plus side it seemed like Sirius and Draco were reacting to Harry’s advances.  
  
Harry’s ‘seduction’ – if it could even be called that – went on for a couple of days before something real finally happened. Only Harry wasn’t the one to initiate it.  
  
Harry walked to the living room with the latest edition of _Quidditch Weekly_ under his arm. He passed through the doorway, and was immediately pressed up against the wall by a strong pair of hands.  
  
The magazine dropped to the floor, and Harry gulped as he took in the sight of Draco leaning over him. Harry suddenly felt very warm, and his fingers trembled slightly as they clutched Draco’s shirt, not yet pushing him away.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask what Draco was doing, when Draco’s lips descended on his. And God, kissing Draco was bliss, like all his worries had melted away.  
  
Sirius’s face swam into his head, and Harry twisted his head away from Draco.  
  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked, alarmed. “What about Sirius?”  
  
“I’m right here,” Sirius said from the doorway.  
  
Harry turned to look, and it took only a moment for Sirius to reach him before he too was kissing Harry. Kissing Sirius was wonderful, and so different from kissing Draco. While Draco had been almost gentle, Sirius’s mouth was demanding and possessive, taking over Harry completely.  
  
Sirius pulled away breathlessly after a moment, and he and Draco looked Harry up and down appreciatively.  
  
“We were wondering when you’d finally make a move,” Sirius said, rubbing a thumb across Harry’s lower lip.  
  
“Trust you to fumble your way through it,” Draco added with a smirk. “We realised we’d have to give you a hand.”  
  
Harry’s throat went dry, and he licked his lips, following the path that Sirius’s thumb had travelled.  
  
“You mean you both...?” Harry started, trailing off as he caught sight of the intense, lustful eyes that were raking over him. All that time spent awkwardly seducing them was wasted; he could have just asked.  
  
“We both want you, yes,” Sirius answered. “We have done for a long time. That’s what brought Draco and I together; we didn’t think we could have you, so took comfort in one another.”  
  
“We grew to like each other in the end,” Draco continued, “but then we saw how you reacted to us, and we kept pushing you, hoping you’d want to join us.”  
  
“You’d include a third person then?” Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had wanted Sirius and Draco for so long, and now everything was falling into place so smoothly that there had to be a catch.  
  
“We’re not in a committed monogamous relationship,” Sirius said, taking hold of Harry’s hand and kissing the top of it. “So tell us, Harry, do you want us?”  
  
Harry nodded. “I have done for so long now,” he breathed, trailing his fingers along Draco’s firm chest.  
  
“So the question is,” Draco said, sharing a look with Sirius. “Shall we do this here or in the bedroom?”  
  
Harry may have just agreed to a threesome, but he was still a bit of a romantic at heart. “Bedroom.”  
  
They hurried to Sirius’s bedroom, quickly shedding their clothes as they entered the room. They were all hard already, and Harry licked his lips as he eyed Sirius and Draco’s impressive erections.  
  
“I want both of you to suck me off,” Sirius stated, holding the base of his cock with his hand. Harry couldn’t wait to taste him.  
  
Harry and Draco both dropped to their knees in front of Sirius, who drew his hand away.  
  
Harry’s stomach fluttered as he darted his tongue out to lick Sirius’s length, and Draco did the same the other side.  
  
Sirius moaned appreciatively, threading his fingers through both Harry and Draco’s hair.  
  
It was so erotic, giving someone a blowjob with somebody else. Their tongues would sometimes slide against each other, and they picked up a good rhythm, with one sucking the head while the other would lick and suck the rest of the length and the balls.  
  
As Harry and Draco worked Sirius’s cock with their mouths and tongues, Sirius bucked his hips and moaned loudly.  
  
“That’s so good,” Sirius groaned, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair and tugging hard. “Do you like it, hmm? Do you like the taste of my cock? Touch yourselves, show me how much you like it.”  
  
Harry had already been turned on, but Sirius talking dirty somehow turned him on even more. He gripped his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself.  
  
“Oh, stop,” Sirius gasped. “I don’t want to come until I’m fucking one of you. Harry, get on the bed with your legs pulled to your chest; I want to eat your arse.”  
  
Harry’s cock twitched in response to the words, and he hurried over to the bed and got into position. He had never been rimmed before, but it had always been a fantasy of his.  
  
Sirius was between Harry’s legs before he even had chance to settle, and then a hot tongue was lapping at his hole, every so often delving teasingly inside.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry panted, throwing his head back. “That feels so amazing.”  
  
“Sirius does have a very talented tongue,” Draco agreed, curling his fingers around Harry’s cock.  
  
“You taste delicious, Harry,” Sirius murmured, his breath teasing Harry’s skin. “I could eat you all night.”  
  
“That’s not an exaggeration,” Draco smirked. “He’s done it to me before, but this night is all about you.”  
  
Harry managed a shaky grin; it was hard to focus when he had Sirius’s amazing tongue fucking his hole. “Let me suck you off at least.”  
  
“You didn’t need to ask,” Draco laughed, adjusting his position so his cock was level with Harry’s mouth.  
  
Twisting his head, Harry took Draco’s length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Draco moaned in pleasure and started to slowly stroke Harry’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, suck me just like that,” Draco ground out, rocking his hips which allowed Harry to take almost the full length in his mouth. “Keep going. Oh, you’re going to love it when Sirius fucks you. Do you want that, Harry? Do you want Sirius’s big cock fucking you?”  
  
Harry moaned in answer around Draco’s cock, and he jerked when Sirius’s hand slapped his arse cheek.  
  
“I’ll be fucking you very soon,” Sirius murmured against Harry’s thigh. As if to prove his point, Sirius pushed a slick finger inside Harry, followed by another. “God, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to see how your arse feels wrapped around my cock.”  
  
“How do you want him, Sirius?” Draco asked breathlessly, bucking his hips slowly. “Do you want his pretty thighs spread open for you like this? Or on his hands and knees so you can see that gorgeous arse?”  
  
Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco’s cock so he could answer.  
  
“I want to ride you,” he said confidently, lifting his head so he could look Sirius in the eyes. “I want to fuck myself on that big cock of yours.”  
  
After all, Sirius and Draco weren’t the only ones who could have fun talking dirty.  
  
“Eagerness; I like it,” Sirius grinned. “Perfect. You can ride me while I suck Draco’s cock.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Draco agreed. “On the armchair?”  
  
Harry whined as Sirius pulled his fingers away and moved to sit on the chair, so Harry quickly got up to follow him.  
  
Sirius slicked his cock with lube and held it steady, smiling lustfully at Harry.  
  
“Face outwards,” Sirius said, gripping Harry’s hips to help guide him down. They both groaned as the blunt head of Sirius’s cock pushed through that tight ring of muscle, and bliss filled Harry as the thick length pressed deeper and deeper inside him, until he was fully seated on Sirius’s lap. The slight burn of being stretched didn’t bother Harry – it couldn’t, not when he had two gorgeous men fucking him.  
  
“You both make a gorgeous sight,” Draco whispered. “I’m going to fuck you next time, Harry, and the time after that you can fuck me.”  
  
Harry’s heart jumped – they already planned on doing this more than once? But he didn’t have time to think about that, because Sirius started to rock his hips, prompting Harry to start fucking himself on Sirius’s cock.  
  
“Get over here, Draco,” Sirius called, bringing an arm around Harry’s chest to pull him flush against him. “I want to suck that lovely cock of yours.”  
  
Draco smirked, and moved to the side of the chair so Sirius could suck him off.  
  
Sirius made the most delicious noises, and Harry slid up and down the thick cock inside of him, moaning as Sirius thrust upwards.  
  
“You know, Harry, Sirius is the best fuck I’ve had,” Draco said slowly, catching his breath as he spoke. Harry threw his head back onto Sirius’s shoulder as Sirius slammed against his prostate, sending jolts of overwhelming pleasure through his body. “His cock feels fantastic, doesn’t it? Fuck him hard, Sirius; we know he can take it.”  
  
Harry moved his hips even harder, riding Sirius with all the force he had. Sirius dug his nails into Harry’s hips and moaned appreciatively.  
  
Harry eyes drifted upwards, and he groaned at the sight. He could see the bulge in Sirius’s cheek from Draco’s cock, so he trailed his tongue up Sirius’s jawline, biting down on the skin gently.  
  
“Oh fuck, suck my cock, Sirius,” Draco moaned, thrusting his hips wildly. “Take it all, take my seed.”  
  
Draco groaned loudly as he came, and Harry watched as Sirius sucked as hard as he could, drinking in Draco’s release.  
  
Draco, panting, pulled his limp cock from Sirius’s mouth, and looked down at Harry with a grin.  
  
“Do you want a taste?” he said.  
  
Before Harry could answer ‘yes’, Sirius was already gripping Harry’s chin and turning his head upwards so Sirius could kiss him.  
  
The salty taste of Draco immediately hit him, and Harry moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Draco’s come to fill him. He eagerly swallowed the bitter seed, and Sirius licked Harry’s lips and chin clean as he pulled away.  
  
Harry turned his head back to Draco when he felt warm hands on his thighs, and Sirius took the opportunity to suck the sensitive skin on Harry’s neck.  
  
From the corner of his eyes – for Sirius had pushed Harry’s head on its side – Harry could see Draco kneeling between his and Sirius’s legs, and staring lustfully at Harry’s entrance.  
  
“You should see how sexy you look, the way your arse is gripping Sirius’s cock,” Draco hissed, leaning in and flicking his tongue against Harry’s entrance. “You have such a slutty little hole.”  
  
“That’s what I love about you both,” Sirius stated, pulling his head away from Harry’s neck. “You’re both sluts with nice, tight arses.”  
  
“And you’re a slut with a fantastic cock,” Harry managed, his words turning into a moan as Draco took his cock in his mouth.  
  
With Sirius hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust, and Draco’s warm mouth around his cock, it didn’t take long for Harry to come.  
  
Draco got to his feet and went straight to Sirius, kissing him deeply and sharing Harry’s release with him. That image made Harry rock his hips harder, desperate to bring Sirius to completion.  
  
It only took moments, and soon Sirius was groaning loudly as he came inside Harry.  
  
Grinning, Draco bent down and kissed Harry, the salty taste of himself still on Draco’s lips.  
  
Draco pulled away and made his way to the bed, gesturing for Harry and Sirius to join him.  
  
Sirius lay in the middle, with Draco and Harry curled against his sides. Sirius pulled a sheet up to cover their sweaty bodies, and they lay still and silent for some time, relaxing in the warmth of one another.  
  
“You know earlier,” Sirius said eventually, “when I said Draco and I aren’t in a committed monogamous relationship? Well that was only a half-truth. We _are_ committed, but we are by no means monogamous.”  
  
“We’re polyamorous,” Draco supplied.  
  
“So you...you want other lovers?” Harry asked slowly. Ginny had said ‘fuck first, talk later’, but Harry hadn’t realised that the ‘talk later’ bit would come so soon.  
  
“Not other lovers,” Sirius said. “Just one.”  
  
“It’s you, if you hadn’t worked it out,” Draco added with a teasing smile.  
  
“If you wanted more than just sex, that is,” Sirius said quickly. “We don’t mind casual sex either, if that’s what you want, but ideally we’d like more.”  
  
“More is good,” Harry answered happily, curling deeper into Sirius’s side and reaching to hold Draco’s hand on top of Sirius’s chest.  
  
“More,” Sirius agreed, “is definitely good.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/11450.html)! ♥


End file.
